Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Enter Uchiha Itachi!
by Itachi The Weasel
Summary: All Itachi, Madara, Orochimaru, and Pein are dead. Well, all of them unless you count Giratina reviving Itachi and placing him in the world of Pokemon dead, yeah. Follow Itachi and his partner in the world of Pokemon. No spoilers.


A/N : Itachi The Weasel is back! Whew, finally! Although I decided to discontinue my previous work. But hey, I decided also to make another one based on it, and here it is. So yeah, enjoy! Different pairings, plot, and setting, but differences are slim! So it's like a rewrite, that's all! I wrote it all on a single chapter and finished it in a one-shot, so it is much more convenient for me. That's all, and please, for no spoilers, do not read the full summary.

P.S. There will be slight "pedo" and sex of underage characters, which I love so much, in later chapters...So, if that's not your cup of tea, well, get out! And finally, please review! I might write a sequel as well if you do! This is a crossover, of both Pokemon: Black and White with Naruto Shippuden, so crossover haters, load off this train.

Chapter 1 : Death of Itachi Uchiha

"Pein, this has gone long enough..." the voice of Madara Uchiha himself thundered across the room. Pein just silently nodded. Konan was forming an origami of a crane.

"Itachi must die," the bitter Uchiha spat in anger, obviously due to his meddling in his affairs.

"Madara, you realize that Itachi and you are of equal strength, so you shouldn't attempt to kill him, it will all be fruitless," Pein advised the angry Uchiha, thinking the situation through.

"Damn that weasel...even sick he is a threat," Madara paced around the room of Pein's headquarters, thoughts directed to only one person. Itachi Uchiha. How that weasel ruined hundreds of his vile schemes, and even dared to mock him. Every fiber of his body tightened at the thought of the crow-wielder.

"Pein, Konan, I want you to kill Uchiha Itachi. I will also accompany you." Madara frowned. Thunder roared through the outside of the tower, coming from the vicious thunderstorm.

"What! Why?" Konan asked in sorrow. Madara knew that she admired the young Uchiha. He sighed in irony, raging in his mind how that weasel never met death, by so many ways. Hell, even an Akatsuki member defended Itachi's life.

"Konan, Itachi will die. There's nothing you can say to change that." Madara gripped his hand in resolution, determined to kill the stoic Uchiha and burn his cursed body into ashes.

"I will kill that brainless Itachi and smear him into pieces!" Madara cackled. Konan just kept silent, while Pein followed suit. They knew an Uchiha always get what they want.

"I'm not going to fight Itachi." Konan said with finality, and walked off, in order to warn the young Uchiha of his impending death. Pein tried to call her back, but failed in doing so.

"Foolish woman," Madara spat. "Emotions only cloud judgment." Pein replied, "She just needs a break. I myself will accompany you to kill Itachi." Madara agreed to his preposition, but felt he needed more help to take down the weasel.

"Pein, I want you to form an alliance with Orochimaru. Then we can finally rid the ninja world of the filth known as Uchiha Itachi." Madara ordered, and quietly watched the Rinnegan user depart to the border of Sound.

"We should rest here." Itachi said calmly, as he and his partner, Kisame Hoshigaki, halted in a forest to rest from their mission. Itachi laid against the apple tree, while Kisame just went to gather firewood. After all, they need to camp after a long day of running. And finally dinner comes. Itachi gathered some meat together with vegetables and herbs to make stew, while Kisame placed a water shield around their surroundings.

"Oh, Itachi," Kisame called to him. "About your illness. I saw a peddler claiming to have a potion that heals every single disease known, so I snagged one. Maybe it could cure your illness." Itachi was excited now. Sure in the outside it's like he just ran a serious face, but he's cheering on the inside. He has been waiting long for that accursed sickness to be gone. A blessing from God, he thought. In his healthy state, he can finally beat his evil foe.

Itachi started to think logically. It also could be that the potion is a fake. Itachi sighed, he reminded himself he could not get his hopes up.

Kisame handed over the potion. "Here you go." Itachi took it with sincerity. he observed the concoction. A ceramic bottle with blue liquid filled up. And the aroma of a rose.

Itachi drank it quickly, and in one big gulp swallowed the entire content of the potion, and suddenly felt a surge of adrenaline pulsing in his veins. After a while he started to feel greater than ever before.

'Impossible..I truly am cured," Itachi said in amazement, in such awe that one single drink could cure what he labeled a plague.

Even Kisame was flabbergasted. A sickness that turned Itachi so fragile is cured by a single gulp of a fancy medicine. He was relieved, now his partner is well.

A moment of silence. Broken suddenly by someone yelling Itachi's name. Itachi heard the voice before. And he remembered. It was Konan. One of his fellow Akatsuki members.

"Itachi...Itachi!" Konan panted, exhausted from her excursion. After she caught her breath, she explained everything.

"So, how are we planning to do this, Madara?" Orochimaru inquired, anxious to have a say in destroying the Uchiha. Pein was standing like a statue, not even breathing as he is a corpse.

"Konan surely did inform Itachi about our little game,"Madara pointed out. "We'll ambush them, and don't worry, we are not playing hide-and-seek, we have Zetzu to track down our feisty little weasel."

Orochimaru chuckled in the soon event of Itachi's demise, while Pein stares at the rain, obviously in sorrow. He knew Madara would kill Konan, and he could not do anything. He sighed in depression.

"Madara, I'm back," Suddenly a voice echoed through the room, and off came Zetzu. The half hybrid Venus fly trap bestowed in his full glory.

"Ah, Zetzu, where is Itachi?" Madara asked, eager to start his little extermination game. Zetzu replied, stricken, "Itachi-He...almost killed me...he...sickness...gone...Konan...helping...hurh...kill...no," Zetzu then fainted on the spot, leaving a shocked Madara.

"What! Zetzu! How..." Madara trailed off. "Orochimaru! I want you to summon all five Hokage with Edo Tensei now!" Madara then directed to Pein. "Nagato! Enough of this! Set up all six bodies now!"

Every inhabitant in the central tower rushed through their preparation. "How could this happen..." Madara scolded himself. "Damn it, damn it!"

Madara immediately took out a phoenix down and gave it to Zetzu, which caused him to wake up immediately.

"Madara..."Zetzu said, but he gave a grunt and ordered Zetzu to fight Itachi with them as well. Never they knew a certain someone was watching their every action through the unsuspecting window.

"Itachi is located in the Land of Rivers." boomed the dark side of Zetzu. Madara nodded and prepared for troops, and the mysterious stalker vanished instantly, reporting to his master.

"Konan, Kisame, we will wait here." Itachi gave his comrades a clear briefing. "We will intercept all enemies when the time is right. In my former state, I could be on par with Madara himself. So, now...if Orochimaru, Zetzu, Pein, Madara, and all resurrected five Hokage are in such a fight, we could beat them, though might die ourselves." Kisame nodded but Konan just sat silently on the rock, sullen.

Itachi walked up to Konan and sat down. "It's about Leader, isn't it?" Itachi asked, and Konan nodded slowly. "Listen, Konan, if it comes to the worst, maybe you will have to kill Pein yourself. I need to know whose side are you on."

Konan replied, "I understand. And don't worry, I will not betray you for Leader," Itachi was relieved at her decision and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thank you," Itachi said.

"Everyone, we will be ready once they come, my shadow clone has seen their planning and alas, they have left the tower. It'll be a matter of minutes before they reac-" Itachi was interrupted by a shadow shuriken aiming at him, but Itachi easily in blinding speed flew to the attacker, which is Pein, and gave him a direct punch that rivals even Kakuzu's iron fist. The Deva Pein was sent flying to the ground.

"You can show yourselves," Itachi boomed, and with that, all Zetzu, Orochimaru and Madara appeared dramatically. Itachi was behind Orochimaru in a second, and inflicted Tsukuyomi on both Orochimaru and Zetzu. Madara was unaffected and charged at the weasel, but he was too fast and when Madara let off his intangible jutsu, he got plumbed to the ground by steam. he shouted in agony as the steam roasted his very body, burning his organs internally.

Itachi smirked.

"What's wrong, Madara?' Itachi taunted. "Cat got your tongue?"Madara continued to scream in agony as he cursed Itachi non-stop like madness spreading out. "Where are the five Kages anyway?" Itachi said loudly for everyone to hear.

"Right here, Itachi," Orochimaru used his best pedo voice. Suddenly, all five Kages stood. Itachi winced. Orochimaru actually managed to break out his Tsukuyomi in a minute.

Suddenly, two of the five Kages, Hashirama and Tobirama, flung themselves at Kisame, raiding him. Kisame tried to fight back, but he was took on by surprise. The penetrating water whirlpool together with the nuclear-bombing forest did a number on Kisame until he started coughing out massive amounts of blood. Kisame smirked, and suddenly turned the battlefield into pure water. Kisame is now in his shark form, surging with absorbing chakra.

The drama was short-lived, however, as all five Kages fought the delinquent shark with wood, water, fire, lightning, and earth. Kisame stood no chance to the my-raiding Kages but at least in a desperate attempt to suicide did drown the five.

Orochimaru chuckled in Itachi's dead partner's attempt to kill his Edo Tensei. he knew that death resurrections never die until they're sealed.

Suddenly, all five Hokages stood as if they were undamaged in the first place. Six Pein bodies also did arrive sooner and later, and all attacked Itachi. One summoned three summoning animals, the rhino, centipede and bird. The Asura shot heat-sensing missiles while Preta stood by for battle. Naraka tried to steal the Uchiha's soul, but Itachi, even in his former state, is faster than the Pein body. After all futile attempts to damage Itachi, Itachi finally got fed up and smashed the Preta to the ground.

Madara blitzed to Konan, and immediately yelled Itachi's name when he grabbed Konan in the neck, while hands and legs fastened on Konan's to prevent her escape. "I have your little girlfriend, now surrender!"

"No, Itachi! Kill him!" Itachi dropped all his weapons and faced Madara. "Don't worry about me!"

Madara laughed. Suddenly, Itachi was behind Madara, pushing Konan away, and grabbed hold for him, not giving him time to turn intangible. "You cunning scoundrel!"

"Konan, get away!" Itachi desperately pleaded. Suddenly, he started to glow a focused vermilion. His chakra also started to burst at abnormal levels. "But, Itachi!" Konan yelled back, but Itachi sent a clone to grab her and moved away at a tremendous speed from the area and muttered a "Goodbye." Itachi, not letting anyone do anything to escape, extended his Yata Mirror to cover all surrounding areas.

"Wha-" all of Itachi's enemies grunted, surprised at the barrier that he's nullifying.

"All of you will die with me! And Orochimaru, this technique will wipe out the very atoms at a 55 kilometer radius! By now Konan is safe from it, so now all of you will die!" Itachi revealed, and released his ultimate technique.

"Goodbye, may I meet you in the afterlife!" Itachi declared, and with that, an explosion occurred, so powerful that it did eradicate the entire Land of Rivers.

How did Itachi be alive still? Well, actually, the user of this technique will not die in the attack, but will die after using it, because the jutsu requires "all" chakra.

Finally, it was over. Itachi was on the ground, his sights on death. He knew in a few minutes, he would finally leave this forsaken ninja world. He saw the atmosphere. Rain started to fall calmly as Itachi just looked at the sky.

"Hn, a crow in darkness will always die in the dark, I suppose," Itachi for once had a thin smile on his face.

Itachi was bleeding everywhere.

"Sasuke. Okaa-san. Shishui. Kisame. Looks like I'll be seeing all of you very soon."

Everything turned black as the young Uchiha finally left the mortal world with no regrets. He had died a true Shinobi. Died defeating all his enemies. Died saving Konoha from all of it's strongest foes.

A/N : Well, this is the first chapter. Very short, if you ask me. I hope you like it. Please read and review. I want to know whether you guys liked it and whether I should continue. Sorry for cancelling the other one, for those who like it, I saw quite a number of alerts for it. I promise I wouldn't quit on this one though, and at least update once a day, unless I'm busy.

Now, another reason why I need you guys to review is cause that this time, instead of inserting him into the Pokemon "human" world, I want for this fic to be a Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon one.

To put it easily, I want you, the readers, to suggest what Pokemon should Itachi be. And please, no legendaries, except for weak ones like legends with 580 base stats, LMFAO, those are weak.

Although, non-legendary suggestions are more appreciated. And please, something that fits.

Finally, think of a Pokemon that fits with Sharingan, because obviously Itachi is still able to use Sharingan in this fic, although not the Mangekyou, but still, come on. That's all, thank you.

Pokemon from any region is fine for suggesting.

Oh, one more thing. Sorry I forgotten. Who should Itachi's partner be?


End file.
